Pour le meilleur et le pire
by selene Magnus
Summary: Une institution vieille comme l'humanité, avant même que le domaine ne l'adopte et ne la transforme pour ces propres intérêts. mais que se passe-t-il comme on est jeune, plein d'espoir et de naiveté et qu'on se heurte à des lois crées pour vous broyer
1. Chapter 1

**Pour le meilleur et le pire**

* * *

_Un jour comme un autre sur le domaine sacré, mais un jour qui voit passer en trombe une jeune femme rousse, qui ne se soucie pas d'envoyer de la poussière derrière elle. Elle se dirige vers son but, un but qui ne devine pas un instant ce qui l'attend._

- Aiolia, j'ai besoin de ton aide

- Ben sûr Marine, je serai ravi de t'aider

- C'est… c'est délicat à demander

- Tu peux oser avec moi, tu sais bien. Tu es ma meilleure amie. Si je peux t'aider…

- c'est bien plus qu'un simple service

- Dis-le moi! Vas-y je t'assure _- il se fait rassurant, bien que sa curiosité s'éveille._

- Je voudrais…enfin j'ai besoin…si tu pouvais…

- Quoi? Tu es plutôt du genre directe d'habitude

- Mais cela va t'obliger à mentir, je suis désolée

- Tu m'intrigues

- Si tu pouvais juste faire croire que…

- Que quoi? Tu uses de ma patience et de mes nerfs là! _- Il commence à taper du pied! Va-t-elle se décider?_

- Que toi… et moi, nous sommes ensembles

- Pardon?

- J'ai bien réfléchi et je n'ai pas d'autre solution

- Mais? C'est quoi cette idée? Pourquoi tu veux que? Toi et moi?

- Juste mentir, faire courir une rumeur

- Pourquoi? Je comprends pas

- Hier, j'ai … j'ai croisé le Cancer et il… il a essayé de me séduire

- Quoi? Lui?

- Je t'en prie, tu connais la loi! S'il jette son dévolu sur moi, comment je vais faire?

-Mais?

- Je ne veux pas tomber dans les pattes de ce type! Il est si… effrayant

- Et ça c'est rien. Tu verrais les alentours de son temple! Il s'y dégage une odeur épouvantable, à vous glacer les sangs

- Je ne peux même pas imaginer d'être cinq minutes dans la même pièce que lui! Alors si jamais il veut plus

- Attends, ne dramatise pas! Rien ne prouve que tu l'intéresses vraiment

- J'ai pas l'intention de courir ce risque! S'il va demander ma main au Pope, je suis perdue. Et tu sais bien qu'un type comme lui ne va pas se soucier de me demander mon avis!

- C'est pas faux

- Aiolia je t'en supplie. Vas le voir, dis-lui que nous sommes ensembles. Et il va renoncer. Il ne prendra pas le risque de t'affronter pour moi. Tu es ma seule chance!

- Je comprends, c'est en effet la seule solution pour qu'il passe son chemin. Mais pourquoi moi?

- Oh ne fais pas l'idiot! Seul un homme de sa catégorie pourrait rivaliser avec lui. Et tu es mon seul ami. D'autant plus parmi les chevaliers d'or. À qui d'autre je pourrais demander ça?

- Marine… je ne demande rien de plus que t'aider mais ce que tu me demande, c'est… comment vais-je expliquer ça à Silénéa?

- Je suis désolée Aiolia, je n'ai pas d'autre choix. Et il s'agit juste d'un petit mensonge. Si tu veux, je vais lui expliquer la situation, elle va comprendre

- Non, je préfère m'en charger, c'est à moi de lui dire

- Je suis navrée de te mettre dans cette situation

- Ce n'est pas grave Marine, ça va aller, Silénéa comprendra. Si ça peut te sauver, je le ferai avec joie

- Merci Aiolia merci

* * *

Nouvelle petite histoire qui j'espère vous plaira. Que personne n'hésite à donner son avis, quel qu'il soit! Cette histoire n'existe que pour vous faire partager mes petits délires


	2. Chapter 2

'*************************************************************************************

- Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici le matou?

- Je viens mettre les choses au point avec toi Cancer

- C'est à quel sujet?

- Pose encore une fois rien que tes yeux sur ma nana et je te dessèche

- Ta nana?

- Ne fais l'innocent, ça ne colle pas avec ta réputation

- Je sais même pas c'est qui ta gonzesse, comment je pourrais m'y intéresser? Vu tes goûts de chiottes, je suppose que c'est un thon

- Retire immédiatement cette parole ou je t'arrache les bras!

- Ouais c'est ça, je suis effrayé là! Tu manques pas de culot de venir m'emmerder dans mon temple! Pour des histoires de gonzesses en plus!

- J'en ai rien à foutre de tes saloperies habituelles, mais là ça me concerne alors…

- Bof une de perdue… dis-moi juste qui c'est et je vais l'éviter…enfin si je veux

- Le chevalier de l'Aigle

- Quoi? Tu déconnes?

- Certainement pas! Tu t'approches pas d'elle c'est tout!

- Toi et l'Aigle? J'ai du mal à le croire… c'est pas officiel sinon j'en aurais entendu parler

- C'est pas tes oignons ça!

- Je vois mal Marine, qui est, faut bien le dire, un peu coincée et très à cheval sur les principes, accepter d'être une simple maîtresse sans reconnaissance

- Je t'ai dit que ça ne te regarde en rien!

- Humm, tout ce que je vois c'est qu'elle ne porte pas ton emblème, alors ça risque pas d'être sérieux

- Quel emblème?

- Tu sais bien de quoi je parle. Le loi est claire: c'est le premier qui impose le port du bracelet qui l'emporte. Et comme elle ne porte pas le tien, c'est qu'elle est libre d'arborer le mien. Je pensais pas qu'un chevalier qui se vante d'être si "noble" se permette de se conduire en un tel goujat avec les dames. Moi je vais lui offrir de la reconnaissance, une position haute des plus enviée au sanctuaire. Et tu n'auras rien à dire

- Espèce de…

- Sors de chez moi! Avant que je t'envoie faire un petit tour sans retour au royaume des ombres! C'est pas toi qui m'empêchera d'avoir ce que je veux! Et le droit est de mon côté. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que le Pope me donnera raison hahaha… surtout contre le frère d'un traître! Ahahahaha!


	3. Chapter 3

'*************************************************************************************

- Marine, viens par là!

- Aiolia! Je suis en plein cours!

- C'est urgent. Je dois te voir avant qu'il n'ait le temps d'agir

- Qui?

- Tu sais bien qui!

- Oh!

- Dépêches-toi! Ton apprenti peut bien attendre tout seul, il ne va pas s'envoler

- J'arrive. Seiya, fais cinq tours de piste, je reviens

- Mais Marine…

- Exécution! - _Marine s'éloigne du jeune garçon pour venir discuter avec le chevalier._

- Alors? Tu as réussi à lui faire lâcher prise?

- Tiens, mets ça

- Qu'est-ce que? Aiolia! C'est le bracelet… du mariage!

- Mets-le tout de suite. Avant que le Cancer te donne le sien

- Ai…aiolia! Comment…je ne sais pas…

- J'ai essayé de l'intimider, il n'en avait rien à foutre, au contraire! Ça l'amusait de me tenir tête. Et il a mis le doigt sur une réalité. Tant que tu ne portes pas ce bracelet, tu es à sa merci. Et à celle d'autres hommes

- Mais cela voudra dire… que je…

- Aux yeux de tous, tu seras ma femme. Légalement. Ça te met à l'abri des sollicitations des autres. Évidemment, le jour où tu souhaiteras te choisir un mari, tu l'enlèveras. On croira que je t'ai répudié, et tu seras libre d'épouser qui tu veux

- Aiolia… je… je ne sais comment te remercier

- Mets le Marine. Je ne veux pas que des hommes avides et pervers profitent de toi

- Merci Aiolia, merci


	4. Chapter 4

'*************************************************************************************

- Salut Aiolia… ça ne va pas?

-'

- Réponds-moi! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

- C'est Silénéa

- Quoi? Qu' y a-t-il? Elle est souffrante?

- Elle m'a quitté

- Oh? Je suis désolée Aiolia. Je sais bien combien tu tiens à elle. Pour quelle raison? Elle t'a expliqué quand même?

- Elle a été vexée. Et blessée aussi

- Par quoi?

- Par moi. J'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre, mais elle m'en veut

- Que te reproche-t-elle? Tu as toujours été si gentil et prévenant avec elle

- Mais je ne lui ai jamais offert le fameux bracelet

- Le? Oh non Aiolia! C'est à cause de moi!

- Non, je lui ai expliqué pourquoi je l'ai fait et elle a compris. C'est juste qu'elle est vexée que je n'ai jamais songé à lui donner. Elle croit que je ne l'aime pas assez. Tout ça parce que je ne lui ai jamais proposé le mariage!

- Pourtant tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas?

- Oui je l'aime

- Sa question n'est pas dénuée de sens. Pourquoi tu n'as jamais voulu l'épouser? Vous êtes ensembles depuis un bon moment

- Mais si je veux bien! C'est juste que…

- Que quoi?

- Je n'y ai jamais pensé

- Humm Aiolia!

- On était bien comme ça! Pourquoi changer quelque chose qui marche si bien? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire hein?

- Pour une femme, une demande en mariage est une preuve inégalable d'amour

- Mais si je vis avec elle c'est bien la preuve que je l'aime! Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut de plus?

- Enfin c'est plus rassurant qu'un simple concubinage, c'est la reconnaissance d'un amour mutuel

- Mouais

- Alors reprends-le, et offres lui. C'était à elle qu'il était destiné de toutes façons

- C'est gentil Marine, mais c'est hors de question. Ce bracelet est ton seul garant de liberté, il n'est pas question que je te l'enlève. Et puis ça ne changerait rien avec Silénéa, c'est trop tard. Ça ne rattrapera pas mon erreur. Comment je pouvais savoir qu'elle y tenait tant au mariage?


	5. Chapter 5

Merci de vos petits mots d'encouragements, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir

'*************************************************************************************

- Shina, ça va? Je te trouve… un peu indécise. Ce n'est pas ton style

- J'avoue que c'est vrai. Cette bataille a tout changé dans ma vie

- Pour nous aussi tu sais

- Tu avais déjà compris que le Pope nous mentait, tu avais déjà choisi le bon camp

- Toi aussi tu as apporté ton soutien au camp des bronzes

- C'était juste pour Seiya

- Seiya? Que veux tu dire? Tu le détestais. Comme tu me haïssais il n'y a pas si longtemps

- Je suis désolée Marine, je sais que j'ai été injuste avec toi

- L'important c'est que ce soit terminé aujourd'hui

- C'est certain, nous ne serons plus des ennemies

- Je ne serais plus ton souffre-douleur. Mais qu'avais-je donc fait pour être ta cible ainsi?

- Rien. En fait si. Tout. Tu avais tout

- Comment ça tout?

- D'abord ton élève avait obtenu une armure. Et du coup tu étais reconnue en tant que bon instructeur, contrairement à moi. Et puis j'étais un peu jalouse

- De quoi?

- Tu avais de la chance qu'Aiolia t'ai épousée. Moi personne ne voulait de moi. Et … le seul homme que j'aimais était loin… soupçonné de rébellion

- Tu… tu parles de Seiya? J'ignorais que tu lui portais de tels sentiments!

- J'ai tout fait pour les étouffer. J'ai essayé de le tuer un nombre incalculable de fois pour cela, mais rien n'y faisait

- Shina je suis désolée pour toi

- Alors que toi, devant moi, tu pouvais t'afficher avec le lion! Tu étais respectée, aimée et moi, j'avais rien!

- Aimée… tu te trompes lourdement Shina. Je ne suis pas "aimée" comme tu dis

- Que racontes-tu? Ton mariage avec Aiolia va mal?

- Il n'a jamais été bien. En réalité, il n'a jamais été du tout

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Aiolia n'est pas amoureux de moi

- Tu déconnes? Pourquoi t'aurait-il épousée sinon?

- Pour me protéger. Pour que personne ne réclame ma main sans mon accord. Mais notre "mariage" n'est qu'un mensonge… il… il ne m'a jamais, ne serait-ce que pris dans ses bras. Je ne suis qu'une simple amie pour lui… une simple amie

- Oh Marine… je n'aurais pas cru que nous traversions les mêmes souffrances toi et moi. Aimer sans en recevoir le retour

- Tu… tu vas pouvoir parler à Seiya

- Trop tard. Les bronzes sont déjà repartis au Japon avec Athéna, pour se soigner. Mais toi, tu peux tout avouer à Aiolia

- Non, je… je ne pourrais pas

- Allons bon, un peu de courage! Je suis sûre qu'il tient à toi plus qu'il ne veut bien le dire

- Je ne suis qu'une amie à ses yeux

- Non bien plus, j'en suis sûre! Il était toujours fourré derrière toi. Ça en était assez énervant

- Alors au moins une sœur peut-être. Mais jamais il n'éprouvera la même chose que moi

- Qu'en sais-tu? Si j'ai eu le courage de le dire à Seiya, il n'est pas question que tu te défile. Vas tout avouer à Aiolia! Allez!

- M'avouer quoi?

* * *

Ben tiens, forcément il traine dans le coin!


	6. Chapter 6

Merci de vos messages. Voici une petite suitevet fin normalement mais n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impressions sur mes autres délires, même anciens. lâchez-vous! Bonnes fêtes à tous

* * *

- Qu'en sais-tu? Si j'ai eu le courage de le dire à Seiya, il n'est pas question que tu te défile. Vas tout avouer à Aiolia! Allez!

- M'avouer quoi?

* * *

- Aiolia? Tu nous écoutais?

- Bien sûr que non Shina. Je viens d'arriver, j'ai juste entendu mon nom. De quoi parliez-vous?

- Rien du tout… Enfin rien d'important _- intervient Marine._

- Tu parles! En fait Aiolia, c'est tout simple…

- Shina!_ - L'interpellée se retourne vers Marine pour lui dire plus discrètement:_

- Je te laisse trente minutes avec lui. Si tu ne lui dis rien, moi je le ferais

- Shina! Comment peux-tu me faire ça?

- C'est dans ton intérêt. Crois-moi, il vaut mieux être fixé que d'espérer en vain

- Espérer quoi?

- Tu va être vite fixé Aiolia. Je laisse Marine tout t'expliquer

- Shina! Sale…. traîtresse!

- Que se passe-t-il Marine?

- Rien Aiolia. Shina exagère

- Sur quoi?

- Rien je te dis! Des trucs… de filles

- C'est bizarre mais tu mens très mal. Dis-moi de quoi il retourne et pourquoi vous me citiez?

- Je… je dois… t'avouer… quelque chose

- Ah? Qu'est-ce donc?

- Je…. Ne me fixes pas comme ça Aiolia! Je vais jamais y arriver!

- Arriver à quoi?

- À … à te dire… que…que… que je t'aime

- Moi aussi je t'aime Marine, depuis le temps qu'on traîne ensemble. Je suis heureux qu'il ne te soit rien arrivé dans cette guerre fratricide. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux pour Cassios. Je comprendrais que Shina me déteste. Et toi aussi! J'ai failli tuer ton cher disciple aussi

- Non Aiolia… tu n'as pas bien saisi… je voulais parler… d'amour…sincère…et profond

- Amour?...tu veux dire que?...oh Marine…depuis quand?

- Toujours. Je t'ai toujours aimé

- Même quand j'étais qu'un paria?

- Ça n'a jamais eu la moindre importance à mes yeux tu sais bien. Je ne connais aucun homme plus merveilleux que toi et… enfin j'ai toujours espéré… que peut-être un jour tu…

- Marine je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai jamais regardé ainsi…je… tu es ma meilleure amie… ma seule amie… comment je pouvais imaginer que?... je suis désolé

_Devant son silence Aiolia s'inquiète :_ - Marine tu m'en veux?

- N…non je comprends. C'est moi qui suis qu'une idiote! Comment un homme tel que toi pourrait s'abaisser avec moi? Je ne suis pas digne de toi, je suis une idiote

-Non, ce n'est pas toi, je te jure! C'est moi qui… depuis le départ de Silénéa, je… je n'arrive pas à m'intéresser à une autre femme, c'est… c'est comme ça. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi. Tu es une femme très attirante mais… je ne suis pas prêt. Peut-être un jour, je ne sais pas…. Pas maintenant, je ne suis pas disponible pour une relation sérieuse en ce moment, je suis désolé. Il y a eu tant de bouleversements ces jours-ci, tu comprends?

- Oui bien sûr. La guerre vient de se terminer, Saga a été destitué, et ton frère est réhabilité. Bien sûr que tu as d'autres choses en tête, pardonnes ma bêtise

- Je voudrais qu'on reste amis tu veux bien?

- Oui Aiolia. Avoir ton amitié m'est très précieuse, et tiens, reprends ce bracelet, je n'en ai plus l'utilité maintenant

- Tu es sûre?

- Peut-être qu'un jour tu voudras le donner à quelqu'un. Je n'ai pas le droit de te gêner

- Peut-être que ce quelqu'un, ce sera toi

- Aiolia…

- Je ne sais pas…peut-être un jour. En tout cas, saches que tu incarne tout ce qu'un homme peut désirer d'une femme, je suis sincère. Seulement mon cœur n'est pas encore prêt

- Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre

- Alors tu peux garder ce bracelet

- Non, ce serait faire pression sur toi. Et ça, je ne le veux pas

- D'accord. Mais il allait si bien sur ton bras. Marine?

- Oui

- Puis-je te demander…

- Oui

- De me montrer ton visage

- Tu es sûr de vouloir que je me découvre devant toi?

- Certain. Puisque tu m'as aimé avant même d'en être obligée… je sais que cela n'est pas facile à faire, mais je serai touché si tu le faisais. De ton propre chef, jamais je ne t'obligerai

- Je sais Aiolia. Et j'ai tant de fois rêvé de ce jour, du moment où j'oserai me dévoiler devant toi. Cela signifie tellement pour moi

- J'ai envie de créer un lien avec toi, un lien très spécial, même s'il n'est pas celui que tu espères

- J'espère ne pas te décevoir

- Ça n'arrivera pas, j'en suis sûr

_Marine hésite un instant, et ôte son masque en tremblant. Mais sitôt son geste fait, elle redresse la tête pour s'offrir aux yeux de l'homme auquel elle se sent appartenir._

- Tu es magnifique Marine, une pure beauté. Je n'oublierais pas que tu m'as confié ce trésor, à moi seul, je n'oublierais pas

_Il pose une main sur cette joue si délicate, relève quelques mèches sur ses yeux et pose délicatement ses lèvres sur le front découvert. Pris par l'émotion, il l'attire à lui pour la serrer intensément._

* * *

_Ok c'est une scène un peu cucu mais bon, ce sont mes phéromones filles qui s'expriment un peu trop en force. A la prochaine histoire... forcément girly!  
_


End file.
